


My Pride and Joy

by HuiLian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: batfamcontentwar, i hope my characterization of talia is not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Talia seemed to think that Damian is a disappointment. Dick begged to differ





	My Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by that one fanart where Damian and Dick are wearing an animal onesie. And I'm like, what if Talia saw Damian like this? And thus this fic was born. If anyone know who is the artist, tell me please.

Talia came like she always did. Without any announcement whatsoever and bringing disdain to wherever she was. She stormed down to the Cave, looking for all the world as though she owned the place.

"Where is my Beloved?" she demanded.

Dick locked his gaze with Damian's. It was only them at the cave that night. Bruce and Alfred was out of town, Tim was with the Titans, Jason was with the Outlaws, and Cassandra was out with Stephanie. Dick was actually looking forward to spending the night with Damian. He was not getting enough time with Damian lately, and tonight was an apology and a 'please be patient with me' all rolled into one.

"He's out of town, Mother," Damian answered.

Only then does Talia deigned to face Damian. And get a full view of what Damian was wearing. A one-sie. A cat one, with the ears and tail. Dick asked Damian to wear it. Tonight was supposed to be just the two of them, hanging out and relaxing. So Dick bought it for Damian and asked him to wear it.

Talia nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What are you wearing, Damian?"

Damian was at lost for words. Someone else might not see it, but Dick can. He did the thing where he tensed his whole body as if expecting a blow. It pains Dick's heart every time he sees it. Dick was prepared to shot back at Damian when Talia started speaking again.

"You are a disappointment, Damian. You have shamed your Father and Mother. You have brought shame to the Al-Ghul and Wayne name. You are an utter disappointment."

Dick has not liked Talia since restrain his hatred towards her. Like now.

Damian took his mother's word to heart. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but it was only visible to those who knew where to look. he was twelve. He tried to be civil to her, in respect for Bruce. He was even somewhat thankful to her, because she had brought back Jason and gave life to Damian. But sometimes Dick cannot Damian had worn his bravado so many times he thought it was the reality, but Dick knew that all of it was only that. Bravado. So Damian took his mother's word to heart and it shattered his already broken heart.

Of course, Damian tried to cover it up with faked calmness. He straightened his posture and arranged his face to betray nothing. Dick knew it was faked. He wondered if Talia knew too.

"I am sorry you felt that way, Mother," Damian said curtly, "I..."

Dick cannot take it anymore. He snapped. "He is not a disappointment, Talia. He is a wonderful child and you are a fool for letting him go."

Both mother and son turned to look at him. Talia seemed as though she forgot that Dick was there. Dick tried to convey confidence and intimidation. Of course, it's hard since he too was wearing a one-sie. Talia regarded Dick with loathing. The hate was mutual between Talia and him.

"So you let him coddle you, Damian?" Talia said to Damian while still eyeing Dick. "You've only been away from the League for a few years and you've let this circus brat coddle you? Have you no ounce of respect? For your father? For your grandfather? For _me_?"

Before Damian could answer, Dick jumped to the question. "He respected his father just fine, Talia. You're the one who doesn't respect him."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You don't respect him and you say you love him, but I doubt even that."

"Really?"

"If you loved him, your way of loving is odd, Talia. Planting a machine in his spine that can control his movement, putting a hit on him, and _killing him_. Is that how you love your child?"

"And you've done better, Richard?"

Talia's words hit Dick hard. He has not done better than Talia. Hell, he's done even worse. He has not protected Damian, has not loved him enough. He had left him in Gotham while he went off to Bludhaven. Because of his incompetence, Damian had to sacrifice himself for Dick. Multiple times.

"Enough! Mother, Grayson, enough!" Damian shouted. "Mother, I'm sorry that you felt that I've lost my respect for you or for father. I assure you, that is not the case. I have the utmost respect for you and for Father. Other than that, there's nothing else I could say to you. And Grayson, I do not you to defense my honor. I am capable of doing it just fine."

Dick winced. He knew how much Damian hated having to rely on someone else. Not to mention in front of his mother. "I'm sorry, Damian. I.."

"Enough, Grayson," Damian said," Is there anything else we can do for you, Mother? I'm afraid that Father will not be joining us anytime soon. He told us he will be away for several days."

"No. My business is with you father. I will contact him another way."

"Very well, Mother. Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye."

And just like that, Talia left the cave, leaving silence in her wake. After she left, Dick turned to Damian and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Damian. I didn't mean to snap at your mother," Dick sighed. "But sometimes she just gets to me."

"I'm well aware of your animosity with my mother, Grayson. However next time, please refrain from defending me. I'm more than capable of doing it myself."

"Yeah, I know, Dami." Dick chuckled and started to ruffle Damian's hair. He smiled at his brother. "You're more than capable of defending yourself. But I'm your brother, and it's my job to defend you."

"Not really."

"We'll agree to disagree on that, Little D."

Dick continued ruffling Damian's hair. Then he put his hand on Damian's cheek and just stare at his little brother for a moment. His precious little brother whom he would die for. Perhaps even kill for. Who he could not live without.

"You know you're not a disappointment, right, Damian?"

"Tt. Of course I do. After all, I'm the best amongst all of you. If I am a disappointment, then what will you all be?"

Dick laughed and held his brother close. "Never change, Damian."

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr. (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
